Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{3n + 1}{4n - 5} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(3n + 1) \times 1} {(4n - 5) \times 7}$ $p = \dfrac{3n + 1}{28n - 35}$